


THE AFFAIR (PART 2 OF THE DAY SHIFT)

by Doppelganger159



Category: Affair - Fandom, Alcohol - Fandom, Dreaming - Fandom, JudyxNick - Fandom, Zootopia, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: This is a good one, read it all the way please, thanks, enjoy! ;)





	THE AFFAIR (PART 2 OF THE DAY SHIFT)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good one, read it all the way please, thanks, enjoy! ;)

**THE AFFAIR**(Part 2 of THE DAY SHIFT)

Nick was still torn up inside about Judy, getting shot, she survived but he thought, "What if she had died right there, what if she died protecting my life, and what would I do without her? No, no no no no no, I can't think like that, I'll drive myself crazy, I just need to relax, take a deep breath, and just calm the fuck down." So Nick laid beside her and took a quick nap, when he awoke, she was sound asleep, so Nick went down the road to a local bar to get a drink after these horrific events had occurred, he walked inside to find a female fox, yes, the female fox nurse from THE DAY SHIFT, she turned around and saw him, she started to grin, Nick walked to the other side of the bar far away from her, she walked behind him and she swooped her tail barely touched the back of Nicks head, that was a show of deep affection for foxes, he quickly turned around, "What is it that you want lady?" "Hmmmm, it's Rebecca, and what I want is you, hmmmmmmm, deep inside me." "Wha-" she then rested her arms on Nicks shoulder, close to his face, she kissed him, he was shocked. He pulled away, "What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you, I'm married, I'm not gonna have sex with you, now please, go away, and let me have a few drinks, goodbye." He lifter her arms off of him and turned around. After a few shots, he blacked out, 100% wasted was Nick that night. He finally woke up in a bed, he rolled over expecting to find his bunny, but he found something much much worse, it was Rebecca, the fox, naked, Nick soon realized that he was naked to, he felt a deep sorrow, and a hangover, he looked around and soon realized, this is HIS apartment, Rebecca was asleep, Nick got up, trying not to wake her, because just the tiniest sound could wake a fox, he got dressed, and didn't know what to do next, he walked over and tried to wake her, "Hey! Get the fuck up and get the fuck out, right now Goddamnit!" She stood up, and started to get dressed, "What the fuck even happened last night?" "Well, heh, let's put it like this, I got you inside of me..." Nick just stood there, frozen, thinking about what had happened, then it appeared in his head, he was completely drunk, he was backed out, then he remembered, he wasn't him, he had cheated on his wife, Judy, it started to come back to him, the fox had started to come onto him, after a while, he accepted the sex invite, then she literally came all over him, and he couldn't take this, he got rid of her, he fixed up his apartment, then went to........ Judy's apartment, to check on her, on the walk there, his memory was starting to come back to him, all the thoughts about him thrusting, the moans, it wasn't 100% clear, but he got the big fucking picture, he walked inside, she was already up and heard Nick come in, "Hey Nick, what's up, get a bit drunk did you?" She could tell by the way he was walking and he had his blacked out shades on, "Yeah, a little bit." He hang his head down because he was ashamed of cheating on her, "Did you go to sleep back at your place?" Nick sadly replied, "Yeah, something like that...." "What do you mea-" it hit her, a distinctive musk, a smell of sex, Nick forgot to take a shower, he smelled of a fox perfume, the kind that attracts foxes and is so distinctive that it repels almost every other animal, his face was covered in red fox lips, "Nick......... did you............ cheat on me? Your own fucking wife?" He stepped forward, I didn't mean to! I was completely drunk! She took advantage of me!" "Nick, did you, or did you not have sex with another fox?" "Yes, but-" "No, no buts, we're over, I'll send you the divorce papers, goodbye Nicholas." "But!-"  
He woke up, looked around, he then greatly realized it was all a dream, he rolled over quickly, he found Judy, he checked himself, his scent, no hangover, it was all a dream. "Thank fuck for that." Nicks relief woke up Judy from her slumber, "What are you thanking?" "I had the worst nightmare ever." "What was it about?" "It was about us, it was about me cheating on you, it was terrible." "I bet." "And right when you told me goodbye, I woke up, we were gonna get divorced, it was horrible." "Shit, that does sound horrible." Then it occurred to Nick, maybe that is how it would've felt if she had died, he wouldn't be able to live, it would've destroyed him. "Yeah, it was like I got drunk and had sex with the fox nurse who treated you, it felt so fucking real, but I would never do that to you in real life." "That's why I love my fox." She hugged him while still in bed. "Love you, Carrots." "Love you more Nicky, love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, you got to admit, that was a pretty good story, now, time for you guys in the AO3 Community to decide my next one, comment "SEX" for a short story of just JudyxNick fucking, comment "FAMILY" if you want Judy to introduce Nick to her family, you decide!


End file.
